


Circles

by nxtstuff



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxtstuff/pseuds/nxtstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon Gotch/Aiden English/Reader poly relationship threesome funtime! Literally no plot to speak of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circles

It’s crazy how quickly ‘bed time’ has grown to be your favourite part of the day, on the nights they sleep over at least. When it’s time, you, Aiden and Simon all crawl into your king-size bed and quickly discuss how you’ll arrange yourselves for the night. A lot of the time it’s you who gets to be the filling in the sandwich, but some nights—like tonight—it’s best that Simon is the one in between.

His chest is big and surprisingly soft, and broad enough that both of you can comfortably lay your heads on it. You snuggle in and shoot Aiden a smile across the swarthy expanse of Simon’s pecs, absently tracing your fingers up and down the centre of his abs. Aiden notices what you’re doing and, not to be outdone, also begins tracing lines in circles around Simon’s right pectoral and just below his nipple, dark and round. You watch it harden slightly, goosebumps raising up around the areola, and glance at Aiden. This will turn into a competition. It always does.

You turn your head slightly and begin to pepper kisses onto Simon’s chest, looking up at him with doe eyes. He peers down, looking slightly bemused, as he tends to do, and watches you flick your tongue out and over his now taut nipple. Simon’s eyes dart away and this annoys you for a moment until you look to where his eyes have gone and notice Aiden following your lead, now trailing his tongue down Simon’s torso. In fact, he might actually be taking over the lead as he inches down to Simon’s abs. 

You take a shortcut, raking your fingernails down Simon’s chest instead and head to your other favorite body part of his. Without needing to beat about the bush, you motion for Simon to lift his hips up and quickly remove his boxer shorts. You lay a few kisses along the top of his left thigh, creamy in complexion, running a hand up between his legs at the same time. You look up to check in on Simon and you’re not at all surprised to see his jaw dropped and hair falling forward over wide chocolate-brown eyes.

You meet up again with Aiden at the point where it most matters. He’s closed one hand around Simon’s shaft already—you can tell by the panting sounds emanating from above you—so you wrap your hand around Aiden’s. You watch Aiden’s expression for a moment, utterly transfixed on his own hand and yours wrapped around Simon’s cock, moving up and down at a slow, leisurely pace. With your free hand you place a finger under Aiden’s chin and tilt his head up, drag your bottom lip up and over his.

You make out like this for a while, aggressively nipping and biting at each other, both of your hands still firmly around Simon, until you have the same idea again and slowly migrate down. The head of Simon’s cock slips in between your lips and the two of you flick your tongues over it alternately in a beautiful, sloppy pattern. Eventually Aiden starts to take over—always the bossy one—and Simon is squirming beneath him as Aiden works into a predictable, building rhythm.

You crawl back up to the top of the bed and kiss Simon deeply, him practically whimpering into your mouth as Aiden draws him closer. As Simon lets out a particularly loud groan you bite his bottom lip gently and pull. He’s breathing so hard now you know he can’t last much longer. 

“Come for me, baby,” you mewl, and a second later you’re watching his eyes scrunch closed and jaw tense up into a painfully beautiful orgasm face. He takes several deep breaths, in and out, and you place a little kiss on his forehead, because you can’t resist. He always look so shattered after.

Suddenly you find yourself on your back beside him. Aiden has reasserted himself at the top of the bed by tackling you into the pillow and kissing you with force, delving his tongue into your mouth. He tastes like Simon and you groan against his lips.

Aiden keeps you occupied so damn well as he nips at your collarbone that it almost surprises you when you feel two strong hands drag your underwear down your thighs and gently press your knees apart. You open willingly and lift your head so that you might glance down and watch as Simon positions himself between your legs and licks his lips.

Aiden guides your attention back towards him with a single finger placed under your chin and kisses you firmly. Simultaneously, Simon dives his tongue inside you and you groan into Aiden’s mouth, biting at his lower lip.

You’re not sure what your hands have been doing up until this point, but now one of them is gripping onto Aiden’s bicep, the other delved into Simon’s hair as you roll your hips into him. Aiden changes this, takes hold of both your wrists and pins them above you under one big hand, then goes back to teasing your nipple with the other.

You groan at this loss, not being able to grab and push at Simon’s head, working away between your legs. Because he’s a teaser, Simon, and he’s only just grazing the tip of your clit with his tongue, in an irregular pattern, and you can feel your climax coming and going and coming and going and it’s driving you insane. And Aiden is watching you lose your mind up there, your chest is heaving underneath his skilful fingertips and his eyes have darkened in concentration.

“You are so goddamn hot like this, you know that?” he mutters, giving your nipple a hard squeeze. It makes your toes curl and your hips buck, but Simon is pinning them to the bed. Every lap of his tongue makes you want to come so bad you have tears in your eyes.

“Do you like what he does to you?” Aiden breathes into your ear. You can’t even nod, but a desperate moan probably answers his question. “Does it feel good?”

“Yes—god, yes.” You swallow hard and come to the realisation that you are no longer seeing Aiden, or Simon, or the room the three of you are in—just white stars behind your eyelids. You grasp at the pillow behind you, you just need to hold onto something or you feel like you’re gonna float off into the atmosphere.

“Well, you better tell him,” Aiden goes on. He glides his hand down between your breasts and over your stomach before it comes to rest in Simon’s hair. “He likes it. Tell him what a good job he does.”

Simon is hearing all this and it seems to be spurring him on. His mouth presses onto you firmer, tongue moving quicker in little circles over your clit. The increased sensation creates a small ball in the pit of your stomach and you know you won’t last much longer.

“God, Simon,” you choke out. “You’re so good… fuck!” Aiden suddenly sinks his teeth into your neck and it makes you cry out. That feeling inside you grows and spreads throughout your body and there’s no way you can stop it now. “I- fuck… so good… gonna come… fuck, please… Simon!!” You alternately cry out praise and curse words and it’s probably all gibberish as your body writhes out of control through countless shockwaves of unbearable pleasure.

You’re covered with a thin sheen of sweat and coming down slowly but barely get a chance to exhale before Simon switches out and Aiden rolls on top of you. You open your eyes and his are dark, sinful, and you know what he wants.

He hasn’t even been touched by either of you but he’s rock hard. A small bead of precum glistens at the tip of his cock. You make a small noise and he instantly knows how badly you want him inside of you. It’s painful how empty you feel. Wordlessly, he guides himself into your entrance, already so wet and ready, and it makes your eyes roll back.

He fucks you like that for a while, but all three of you know it’s not how things will end. Without warning, Aiden withdraws from you, flips you over onto your stomach with ease, pulls you back up by your hips and re-enters. From behind, he’s even deeper, and you arch your back to try to feel him more against your inner walls.

Simon shifts to a spot at the head of the bed, right in front of you, and he’s watching your face contort as Aiden holds nothing back in fucking you into absolute oblivion. Aiden won’t last long, can’t last long, because he’s just so riled up from the sight of watching the two of you unravel. And you’re on fire too, already so sensitive from your earlier climax, you practically scream when Simon slips a hand underneath your belly and places a fingertip back on your clit.

You come almost instantly, your whole body tightening, squeezing around Aiden. A few moments later Aiden groans and one of his hands reaches out to grab your hair and pulls you up flush against him. He pants hotly in your ear and frantically thrusts into you. You feel the warm pulse of his cum and then you both fall forward, collapsing onto Simon’s chest.

Where this all began.


End file.
